Tangled: The Return of Gothel
by Sailor Dreamer95
Summary: Eugene walked in the nursery, hoping to apologize, only to find it empty, with only a note and piece of hair left behind. RapunzelXEugene/Flynn. R&R!  READ THE NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE! SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back! Hi everyone, sorry I was gone so long, school has been psychotic and I've been swamped. This story is met to be multiple oneshots. If you like a particular one let me know and if enough people like it, I'll continue it. I may not be able to update super often, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Please review and feel free to give me ideas. They always make me update faster. Keep in mind that this is only my second fanfic and my fist Tangled fanfic. And for those of you that care, I've seen the movie twice and I own the soundtrack. I hope you like this story. It was inspired by The Harters song, "If I run." Take a listen if you want, it's a good song. Enjoy the show.

* * *

Rapunzel stood against the balcony, staring out at the town below her, wondering where Eugene was. He had left earlier that week with some of the soldiers and Maximus to investigate rumors that Gothel was still alive. She had begged him not to go, fearing what had happened when Eugene had last seen Gothel, when he had died. He was supposed to return that night and had worried franticly this past week that he wouldn't return to her. She moved from the balcony to pace again.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash, causing her to jump. She was on edge until a young maid had come to her door and told her nothing was wrong, only that a serving maid had dropped some crockery. After the door closed behind the maid, Rapunzel's hand dropped to her stomach, thinking to herself, "You're alright little one. We're safe and Eugene will return to us soon. He has to." She hadn't even told him that she was with child. What if she never got the chance? How could she raise her child alone if he didn't return?

Fear after fear flooded her mind; she didn't even hear the door opening quietly until she heard her mother's voice. Slowly she turned. The queen stood before her, worry clear on her face. "Are you alright, my dear? You don't need to worry, he'll return soon. Perhaps a bridge was out or maybe they got slightly lost. He's only a little late." Her mother said quietly.

After a few more hours of waiting, Rapunzel heard shouts and the beating of hooves against cobblestone. She flew from their room, her light, pale, pink dress fluttering behind her. Rushing down the halls, nearly colliding with a servant, she rushed to the palace's main entrance. Her tear-filled emerald eyes filled with more tears and relief when Eugene ran into the hall. With a cry, she ran into his arms, breaking down against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Blondie." Eugene said. "We ran into some bandits and it took quite a bit of time to defeat and capture them, we didn't have the chance to send a messenger. We looked into the rumors and learned they were unfounded. Gothel is never coming back and she will never hurt you again. I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes, Eugene led her back to their room, where he could hold her without them being constantly watched. By now, Rapunzel's sobs had quieted to a few stray tears. He looked into her eyes, chocolate and emeralds. Then she told him to sit down, as she walked over to a chair. To his surprise, she didn't sit down, but stood across from him, taking his hands in hers. Eugene looked at her, curiosity all over his face. Taking a deep breath, she finally told him "Eugene, I'm pregnant."

For a moment, he just stared at her, his eyes widening. Then he sprang from his chair and lifted her into the air, spinning her around with absolute joy on his face. "Blondie, that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rapunzel felt so relieved that he wasn't angry. "I was afraid you'd be angry. We hadn't really discussed having kids yet and we've only been married half a year.I only found out the day after you left."

Eugene looked startled. "Why would you think I'd be angry? I'm so incredibly happy, I can barely breathe! I would never be angry with you, especially for something I had a part in.," he said with a very Flynn-like smile. "I am completely overjoyed, Blondie. Never doubt that. I love you.

Rapunzel smiled as Eugene set her down, taking his hand and pulling him out onto the balcony. Then she turned back to him and he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her face before he gently kissed her, all his love for her infused in a single, perfect kiss. Rapunzel slipped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. This was definitely worth waiting for.

* * *

That's the end of the first oneshot. Hoped you liked it. Please review. I'm aiming for more than seven reviews. I'll try to respond to all reviews and if you know any good RapunzelXFlynn fanfics, let me know. Thank you all. Sayonara.


	2. Eight Months Later

Hi Everyone, Here's the next oneshot. It takes place about eight months after the last one. And just to let you know, the oneshots probably won't be in chronological order. And the chapter titles will have names, I just forgot for chapter one, so sorry if it bugs someone for some reason. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. They make me write faster! On with the show! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Eugene paced outside of the doorway, sweat pouring down his neck. Every once in a while, a maid would come from the room, fetching some water or towels. Every shout or scream that came from the room caused him to stumble and it took all of his inner strength to keep from running to her side. Pascal stood next to the door, watching Eugene.

After a few hours, he got annoyed and climbed up Eugene's shoulder and shot his long tongue into his ear, causing him to quit pacing momentarily, brush Pascal off his shoulder, and return to pacing.

After about five hours, the queen entered the hallway Eugene was in and entered into the room, blocking any view of Rapunzel that he could have gotten. At one time the pressure had gotten so extreme that Eugene had begun pounding his head into the wall, stopped only when the queen came out of the room, placed her hand on his shoulder, and told him, "She's going to be fine."

After the queen went back into Rapunzel's room, Eugene put his back against the door, slid down to the floor, and said, "This is all my fault. I wish I could take away her pain."

Only a few minutes later, the queen slipped out of the room, opening the door Eugene's back was against, knocking him to the floor. He immediately asked, "How is she?" Worry coated his face, his shirt covered in sweat. His so-clearly freaked out expression earned him a smile from the queen. "See for yourself." She said, pushing the door for him to enter.

Eugene rushed passed the queen and into the room. The two maids and the midwives quietly slipped out, not wanting to disturb the prince or princess. As soon as they left the room, Eugene was by Rapunzel's side in a flash.

Rapunzel looked up at him with a smile on her face, slowly moving the small bundle in her arms so that Eugene could examine it. Staring up at him was two chocolate brown eyes framed by golden blond hair. As soon as his face came into the baby's view, she reached her arms up, as if wanting him to hold her.

Eugene carefully picked up his little daughter, cradling her in his arms. In only a few seconds he was completely in love with his little baby girl. Rapunzel watched him, a joyful smile on her face. Eugene carefully sat down on the bed next to Rapunzel, reluctantly handing their daughter back to her. The image of her holding their daughter was one that would forever be in his mind. Their child, both him and her in one little, adorable person.

Rapunzel looked at him, smiled at his overjoyed expression, and said "What should we name her?" Eugene took looked down at his little daughter before turning back to Rapunzel. "Solaria." He said, "Because she's so much like her mother." Rapunzel smiled and lifted her daughter into the air. "Solaria." She said "It fits her. She will be like the sun, and one day be a great leader. And of course she'll be just like her dad, finding ways to surprise me at every turn." Smiling at Eugene, she handed him their daughter and carefully stood up.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be getting up!" Eugene said, his words laced with anxiety and disapproval.

"I'm going to take our daughter to meet her grandparents," Rapunzel replied indignantly. "Are you coming?"

"I could very easily take her while you get some much needed rest." Eugene said, trying to get her back to the bed.

"Oh no, I'm going to be there when my mother and father see their grandchild, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Rapunzel replied.

To no avail, Eugene led Rapunzel to the chamber her parents waited in. As soon as they walked in the door, Rapunzel was made to sit down and then her parents began to fawn over the little baby.

After an hour, Eugene was eager for some alone time with his wife and new daughter, so he quickly convinced he in-laws that Rapunzel needed her rest and led her to their bedroom.

With their daughter resting in her mother's arms, and her mother resting on the bed, Eugene carefully slipped up from the bed, planning on getting some fresh air, the first he would have gotten that day.

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked from the bed. "Just out onto the balcony, don't worry." Eugene said, hoping she wouldn't get up to follow. When she did, he walked back over to her and sat down on the bed, hoping she would too. After a moment she did, and Eugene carefully kissed her, making sure not to hurt their daughter, who was still sleeping in her mother's arms.

"I love you Blondie. Thank you for this miracle. She's perfect." Eugene said, before he kissed her again. That night ended with the two of them staring out at the stars, with Rapunzel resting in her husband's arms. "I love you, Eugene." She whispered, just before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Eugene smiled and within a few minutes was asleep too.

* * *

Yay! They have a baby! I hope you like her name, cause I do. I also hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed:

Air-Quiet-Reader (Thank you for the advice on formatting)

pixiedust 17 (I'm happy you liked it)

FaithInHim4ever (Thank you for the nice comments, you made me so happy!)

Thank you! Because of your reviews, I was able to get this chapter up! Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed, as are ideas, they help me write faster. Thank you to everyone who reads, and everyone who adds me to their story watches and favorite stories and author. I love you all. I'll try to have another update up soon. Sayonara.


	3. Author's Note Very, Super Important

**Authors Note – Very Important!**

* * *

As most of you can tell, I haven't updated in quite a while.

That is because I have a serious case of writer's block. If you want me to continue this story, I'm going to need ideas. Please, no idea is too small or too silly, I'll make it work.

If I pick your idea, I'll be sure to name you in the dedication and you'll get a cookie.

Let me know through review or personal message. Please, I really need help or I'm just going to have to end the story here and I really don't want that. I begging you, send me ideas.

* * *

Sayonara,

Ashley


	4. An Arguement and a Kidnapping

**I'm Back! Yay! Thank you for all the ideas. Now for the dedications. Drum roll please.**

**Princess Shahrazad**

**Myaerdna**

**Mo**

**Thank you. Your ideas were awesome and I'm pleased to put at least part of them into this chapter. Keep the ideas coming everyone; I'll need them to continue the story. And reviews, we can't forget reviews. They get me writing faster. Read the author's note at the bottom. Also, I'm thinking of changing the story's name, so let me know of any ideas you have. If I choose yours, I'll be sure to give you credit. Now, enough of me blabbering and on with the show! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tangled, nor any characters. (Don't I wish!) But in 15 days, I will own the movie. (I wish I could skip school to get it at midnight, but such is life.)**

* * *

Eugene was walking down the palace halls, a frustrated frown on his face. The Gothel investigation wasn't going well; with false leads and dead-ends abounding. One thing was clear; Gothel was still alive.

This new development had caused the first fight between Rapunzel and Eugene since their daughter, Solaria, was born. Eugene sighed as he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"She should have the right to choose if she wants the responsibilities of healing powers. It's not right for us to take that away from her before she has a chance to decide for herself!" Rapunzel yelled angrily. "I put my healing powers to good use when I saved you! She should have that opportunity."

"What about Gothel? We know she's still alive and there have been more possible sightings than ever! What if she comes after Solaria? Or if someone else kidnaps her, with only the thought of money or immortality? We can't risk it!" Eugene yelled back at Rapunzel.

"We can protect her!" Rapunzel responded, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Like your parents protected you? That didn't do much good! You were still kidnapped and kept locked away in a tower for eighteen years! I don't want that for MY daughter!" Eugene yelled, all but screaming the last part.

Rapunzel looked at him with anger and hurt. He knew how sensitive she was about her past, and he had all but rubbed her face in it. She turned away and said harshly, "I never knew you to be cruel, Eugene Fitzherbert, but now I'm questioning if I know you at all. And never forget, Solaria is my daughter too!"

With that said, Rapunzel stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She raced down the hall, tears falling from her eyes as she ran to the nursery.

_With Rapunzel (Still in flashback)_

Rapunzel's tears fell freely down her face, not even attempting to hide them. She sat in her rocking chair, their little daughter sleeping in her arms. She fingered her daughters beautiful golden hair, the color of sunshine, remembering when she had her own.

"Perhaps I was too hard on Eugene, he only wants to protect her, and with her hair like this, she'd always be in danger."

Rapunzel stood up and walked over to the side table, where a pair of scissors laid. She picked them up and was about to cut Solaria's hair when the scissors were knocked from her hand. Rapunzel whipped around to see who was behind her and gasped at the sight of someone she had hoped never to see again. Rapunzel opened her mouth to scream for the guards, but before she could, she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she heard was a cackling as the person standing above her picked up the fallen scissors.

_End Flashback Mode_

Eugene walked quickly through the castle passageway to the nursery, carrying a bouquet of red roses for Rapunzel. He had hoped to apologize for what he had said during their fight. Rapunzel wasn't in their room and no one in the palace had seen her since before their argument. The nursery was the only place left she could be. Eugene reached the nursery and silently opened the door, hoping to surprise Rapunzel. An empty feeling filled him when he realized she and Solaria weren't there. Seeing a piece of parchment sitting on the side table, held in place by a pair of scissors, he rushed to read it. His heart sank as he read it. A lock of short, chocolate brown hair sat next to the parchment.

_Rider,_

_You took what was most precious to me, so now I'm returning the favor. Keep the lock of hair, it's the last piece of them you'll ever see again._

Eugene held the lock of hair in his hand as he crumpled the note. A cold rush of air hit him in the back as he spun around to the window. It was open, the cold night air flowing into the room. Just like the night when, twenty years before, Rapunzel was taken from her parents.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! My first cliffhanger! Don't kill me! I think this turned out quite well! I'm sure you all know who kidnapped Rapunzel and Solaria. As for the argument, let me know whose side you're on. Include it in you're review or personal message and I'll see who wins. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and sent me ideas. (You know who you are.) Here are the cookies. I'll need more ideas to keep the story rolling at a semi-steady pace. I won't be updating until I'm up to 13 reviews. (My favorite number!) So click the button on the bottom of the page. Reviews = Eugene Hug. No Review = Frying pan to the head. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Sayonara,**

**Ashley**

**P.S. Pray for the people in Japan. The situation just seems to be getting worse.**


	5. The Race Against Time

**Hello again everyone! I'm so psyched from all the reviews. Six from the last chapter alone! That's almost as many as I got for my entire previous fanfic. **

**This next part is important: On my profile, I have two polls. One is for the new title of this fanfic (If you have any more ideas, let me know and I'll add them) The other is for the argument in chapter 4 (Let me know whose side you're on. The first poll I'll probably close at the end of this week, but the other will be open for a while. **

**A huge thank you to all my reviews:**

**Princess Shahrazad (It is harsh but necessary.)**

**Princess Andromeda (They are NOT going back to the tower)**

**Mo (Thanks for the title ideas)**

**confusednikki24-7 (Thanks for the review)**

**Flashy Princess (Thanks for the sweet comment, it made my day.)**

**Fan of the toons (I'm sorry that the chapter made you sad, it will slowly get better, though.)**

**Thanks again guys and keep reviewing. Now, as promised, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Eugene ran down the hall, the note still crumpled in his hand. Throwing open the doors to the king and queen's chambers, Eugene rushed in. The king and queen looked up startled and alarmed.

"Rapunzel and Solaria are missing. Gothel's taken them." Eugene said, his words laced with anger as he threw the now thoroughly crumpled note onto the table.

"Oh God!" The queen, Eleanor, cried, fear filling her face.

The king, William, was on his feet in an instant. " Summon the Captain of the Guard, send the troops out imminently. We'll find them this time."

"I'm going out as part of the search. Eugene said emotionlessly, his tone showing that no opposition would be taken.

The king simply nodded and Eugene turned, rushing to organize the search parties.

Within the hour, every soldier in the capital was searching, the town, the forest, everywhere, for the princess and her daughter Eugene led the search. The first place he had searched was the tower where Gothel had held Rapunzel for eighteen years. They weren't there. Eugene had no leads, no clues at all of Rapunzel and Solaria's whereabouts.

_**With Rapunzel**_

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes; awaken by the sound of an infant's wailing. Looking around, she saw thick stonewalls and iron bars, old and rusted. Rapunzel had been laid on the cold dirt floor. Looking over, she saw her daughter, wrapped on a thin blanket, laying on the ground and the source of the wailing. Rapunzel went to rush to her, but when she went to move, she heard a clanking noise. Looking back, she saw an old, rust covered chain, with its shackle locked around Rapunzel's ankle. Rapunzel was able to reach her daughter and the bar, but little further.

As she held her little daughter in her arms, Rapunzel cried, " Oh Solaria, what are we going to do?"

All of a sudden, Rapunzel heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Whipping her head up, she saw her worst nightmare come back to life.

"Hello, Flower," Gothel said sweetly, an evil smile on her once again young face.

"Why are we here? Why couldn't you have just left me alone!" Rapunzel asked, defiantly.

"For my revenge on your precious husband, of course! And gaining a new flower of eternal youth is an added bonus." Gothel said, the evil smile still on her face. " I want revenge for him taking away what was mine."

"I was never yours! You stole me from my family!" Rapunzel cried back at her, realizing that she must have used Solaria's hair to regain her youth while Rapunzel had been unconscious.

" They took my flower from me to save their silly queen. I simply took it back." Gothel responded. "Now, you are going to stay here, until your foolish husband comes to save you. Then I'll kill you in front of him before I kill him. After you're both dead, your little daughter and I will disappear. Now Flower enjoy your stay here, it shouldn't be too long." Gothel cackled as she left the dungeon.

Rapunzel cried, fear for her daughter, Eugene, and herself, and her anger at herself for the argument with Eugene that she might never get to apologize for.

_**With Eugene**_

Eugene rode through a small village on the outskirts of the forest. Stopping at the edge of the village to look for any clues for Rapunzel or Solaria, he saw a pretty girl of seventeen or eighteen nervously watching him. As he walked over towards her, the little girl bolted. Chasing after her, hoping for a clue, Eugene followed her into the woods, before finally catching her.

"Let me go!" The girl cried.

Eugene let her go and she quickly backed up against a tree.

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Have you seen the princess, her daughter, or an old, suspicious woman around here?" Eugene asked her; careful to watch in case she decided to bolt.

" The day before, I saw a strange old woman come. She passed through the town. It looked like she was headed towards the old abandoned castle. I told her not to go, because the castle is in such disrepair and it's not safe, but she went anyway. The next day a young woman came from the castle, wearing the same clothes as the old woman, and she looked like her too. She went into town to buy food, and a lot of it. And some baby things."

" Can you show me to this castle?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, but we must wait until tomorrow, for the pass is dangerous and hard to traverse so late at night." The girl said quietly.

"I need to get their now, my wife is in great danger!" Eugene said angrily.

"The woman will not be able to leave until morning and there is only one path to and from the castle. She will not escape." The girl said.

After many minutes, the girl finally convinced Eugene to wait till morning before attempting to reach the castle.

As Eugene settled down to sleep he thought, "Hold on until morning, Rapunzel, I'm coming."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Everyone, send in your ideas for the girl who's helping Eugene's name and if I pick yours, I'll mention you in the next chapter. Don't forget to vote on the two polls. I'm not updating again until I get at least 20 reviews. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. The Rescue Mission Begins

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews; I'm so grateful for them. I'm going to have a new poll up soon on whether or not I should cut Solaria's hair. Don't forget to vote for my current poll; the new name for this fanfic. Now, for the winner of the 'name the girl helping Eugene' contest. The winner is….. Princess Shahrazad! Yay! You'll see the name in this chapter. Now, without further ado, chapter six of Tangled: What Happened Next! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Eugene was up before the first light of dawn, itching to get moving. He waited impatiently for the girl to awaken. When she woke up, Eugene almost missed it, she was almost silent. She quickly got everything they would need for the half-day journey to the castle.

With Eugene

"What's your name?" asked Eugene out of nowhere. "Just in case you decide to bail." he added.

"Celeste," she said.

Picking up the sack of food and his sword, Eugene asked, "Which way to the castle?"

Celeste smirked. Pulling out a thin, intricately carved wooden flute, she began to play a haunting melody. As she played, the trees and other plants moved away, revealing a hidden path.

"The path," she whispered. "Hidden to prevent people from finding the castle."

Celeste started down the path, but stopped when she realized Eugene wasn't following. He stood, mouth agape. She laughed.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked quietly. "You have nothing to fear. At least, from me."

"Why are you telling me about this castle? You seemed to have worked pretty hard to have kept it hidden." Eugene asked.

"Are you not to be Prince Consort? It's your job to know these things. I believe I can trust you." Celeste whispered simply. "You would do well not to betray that trust." she warned.

"Agreed," Eugene said.

As Eugene and Celeste slipped through the foliage, he felt a sense of newfound urgency to get to his wife and daughter. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

With Rapunzel

The cold morning air blew through the small window at the top of their cell. Rays of light illuminated the room just enough for Rapunzel to see their surroundings. A small pillow and blanket were thrown carelessly in one corner, a few baby diapers and pins were in a small bag, and a little stool sat next to the rusty bars. Rapunzel pulled herself to her feet, Solaria clasped tightly in her arms. Grabbing the blanket from the corner and wrapping Solaria in it, she walked around the cell as best she could with the chain, searching of a crack or hole in the walls. Nothing revealed itself to her, so she sat on the small stool. After the sun had risen higher in the sky, Gothel came into the dungeon, carrying a tray.

"Here's your food, Flower. Can't have you dying, or I'll be unable to enact my revenge on your husband." Gothel cackled.

Rapunzel sat silently until she left. Lying on the ground was some hard bread and old salted meat, wrapped in cloth, a small clay cup with well water, and a small bottle of milk, for Solaria. Rapunzel took the milk, needing to feed Solaria. As Solaria fed, Rapunzel thought of any ways they could possibly escape. The window was far too small, Solaria could barely fit through if there weren't any bars. The bars were old and rusted, but still appeared strong. The soft buzz of Magik ran through the air. The castle was likely enchanted.

Solaria finished her milk and settled into sleep while Rapunzel thanked God that she was too young to realize what was going on. She rewrapped Solaria in the blanket and laid her on the pillow. Rapunzel laid down on the cold dirt next to Solaria, tears running down her face as she thought of Eugene.

A few hours later Gothel reappeared, startling Rapunzel awake as the cell door open. Before Rapunzel could move, Gothel snatched Solaria from the pillow. Rapunzel sprang at her, only to be stopped by the chain on her ankle. Gothel slammed the door shut and smirked at Rapunzel. As Gothel walked away, Rapunzel heard her sing, "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." The rest of the incantation was inaudible as Gothel slipped out of earshot. Rapunzel fell to the ground, sobbing and fearing for her daughter. Rapunzel feared, did she escape this fate, only to have Gothel force it on her daughter. Rapunzel's heart shattered as she heard the desperate, pain-filled cries of her infant daughter, with no way to stop them.

* * *

**Don't shoot me! This is necessary for the story, I promise you a happy ending. Thank you to all the reviewers from the last chapter:**

**Non Malum**

**SparkleWolf7000**

**tangled reader**

**KaylaBelle**

**Princess Andromeda**

**Princess Shahrazad**

**Jenna the writer**

**Fabio-the-mushroom**

**Sarah**

**MMShadowWolf**

**Thank you to every one of you for your reviews. Now good news: I've got the rest of the story written. I haven't typed it up yet, but its on paper. I can make changes so if there's something you really want to happen, let me know. There will probably be three more chapters and POSSIBLY an epilogue, but ONLY if people let me know what they want to find out in the epilogue, cause I'm pretty much out of ideas. (I wrote the next three chapters in ONE day, what do you expect.) Thank you to everyone who's read this far and I hope you stick with me to the end. Gothel gets whats coming to her in the next chapter and the person who kills her isn't whom you expect. Be prepared for a twist next chapter as well as a part of the chapter in Celeste's view. I'll try to get the next chapter up this week. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Together Again

**Hi again everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Make sure to vote on the polls on my profile. Here's the next chapter of Tangled: What Happened Next. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tangled, everything about it belongs to Disney. (Yea, I know I forgot the disclaimer in the last, like, five chapters) But I do own a copy of the movie and the little golden book of it. (It came with my blue ray/DVD combo pack. Yay!)**

* * *

Eugene and Celeste hid in the trees just out of sight of the castle windows. Celeste had to grab Eugene once to stop him from charging head long into the castle when he heard his daughter's desperate wails. In the tree, Eugene was whispering all the ways he could kill Gothel. Eugene was startled when Celeste slipped down from the tree, but quickly followed. They silently slipped into a small passage in the rock wall of the castle.

Once inside, they rushed down the halls, their steps unbelievably quiet. Celeste stopped so suddenly that Eugene nearly collided with her. Celeste turned; her finger placed against her lips to silent any arguments that may have occurred Eugene noticed that since they entered the castle, Celeste had developed a faint silver glow around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost as quickly, they opened.

"Your wife is in the dungeon. To get her out, you'll have to be quick. We split up from here." Celeste said so faintly, Eugene had to strain his ears to hear her.

"What?" Eugene exclaimed, but before he could question her further, she shoved him forward.

"Go!" Celeste whispered harshly. Something in her eyes; a burning hatred, caused him to listen. He sped down the hallway. Celeste turned and slipped down the adjacent passage.

Celeste's Point of View

As Eugene ran down the hall, I saw shear terror in his eyes. I must have scared him more than I ment to. Opps.

I walked down the passage until I reached a tightly latched iron door. When I opened it, I saw the woman, Gothel I presume, sitting in a well-padded chair. She looked up from the wailing infant in her arms to me. At first she looked exasperated and slightly angry, as if she didn't want to waste time on a wondering child. Then, as she looked closer, fear blanched across her face.

Good. She infiltrated my castle and forced me to reveal it to the outside world. She brought evil into my home she will pay.

"I don't want any trouble," she said.

I smiled. No, she didn't want trouble, not from me. I raised my arms, palms up. Icy, silver light filled the room and engulfed her, sucking her stolen youth away. Then, the light slipped into her skin. The child flew from her into my arms. The light resurged, destroying Gothel from the inside out. A single, pain-filled cry pierced the silence, then, nothing, just a pile of dust sitting on the carpet.

Exhausted, I sunk down into the nearest chair, Solaria still wailing loudly. Resting a hand on her head, I willed her into sleep. As I lifted my hand from her head; I noticed that I was glowing far brighter than normally. I felt my eyes widen in realization. I would soon be free.

'Before that,' I thought, 'I need to get the child back to her parents.'

I tried to stand, but collapsed onto the ground.

"Rock!" I exclaimed loudly. I jumped, startled by the strength in my voice. Normally I scarcely had the strength to whisper.

'I guess I'll just have to wait until they come looking for me.' I thought, frustrated.

With Eugene

Eugene rushed through the halls, tripping into a wall. When he looked back to see what tripped him, he saw a staircase etched into the stone of the floor. He slipped down the staircase, pausing at the bottom to make sure the coast was clear. He looked in each cell, fear creeping into his mind that she wasn't here. Then, in the last cell, was Rapunzel, collapsed on the ground. For a moment, Eugene thought it was too late. Then, Rapunzel breathed slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Eugene quickly picked the lock and all but flew to her side. As soon as his hands touched her, her eyes flew open. She looked at him, fear filling her eyes. When she realized it was Eugene, she flung herself into his arms, crying. Eugene wrapped his arms around her, glad to finally her back with him. Nothing would take her away from him again.

* * *

**Don't worry, this is NOT the last chapter, I've still got at least two more chapters. Let me know if you want an epilogue. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**SparkleWolf7000**

**doctor-emily001**

**Rosakara**

**MMShadowWolf**

**Barbiegirl 22**

**Aerrows-Girl07**

**Big thank you to you all; sorry if I didn't respond to you, my computer's been screwed up. Let me know what you think, because I'm not sure if I did the greatest job on this chapter. Let me know in your review if you can guess what Celeste is. If you get it right, I'll dedicate the chapter to those who guessed right. See you in the next chapter and please vote on my poll, I want to change the name BEFORE the story ends. Sayonara!**


	8. Finding Solaria

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you spring break! Please vote on my poll as everything for this fic's new title is tied up, so you input is very welcomed. If you hate the name ideas, PM me and give me an idea. I will be changing the name when I post the next chapter and if we are still at a three-way tie, I will pick. **

**As for my challenge last chapter, no one guessed correctly. The closest was MMShadowWolf and her guess was that she has the power of the moon. Not quite, but I can see where you got that idea. And for the most popular answer, that she's the flower; she is not. Good guess, though. The answer will be revealed in this chapter. **

**On a side note, I saw "Beastly" today and it was great. I strongly suggest seeing it if you can. **

**On with the chapter. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

With Rapunzel and Eugene

After a few minutes of Rapunzel crying and Eugene apologizing, they left the dungeon, hurrying to find Solaria before Gothel realized they had escape and ran with their daughter. They quickly retraced Eugene's steps to where Eugene and Celeste had split up. Down the intersecting hallway, silver light poured into the hallway, filling the area with a serene light. Rapunzel stared down the hallway, mesmerized by the glow. Eugene grabbed her arm as she started to walk towards it.

"We don't know what down there." He cautioned, when Rapunzel glared at him. "Let me go first." He added, realizing she was going to investigate, no matter if he felt she should stay away from it. Moving silently, Eugene slipped to the door, Rapunzel on his heels.

In the room, Celeste sat in a low chair with Solaria asleep in her arms and a pile of dust in a neat pile in the corner. The silver light came from Celeste, radiating from her body. Her eyes opened as soon as Eugene and Rapunzel entered the room. She rose from her chair and walked over to them, seeming to glide on the air, and set Solaria in Rapunzel's awaiting arms. Celeste smiled at Rapunzel, and then walked to the door. Nodding for them to follow her, they walked through the castle and out into the gardens that surrounded it. She turned back to them and pointed into a direction in the forest. Realizing it was the path back to civilization, they walked over to it, only to stop when they realized Celeste did not follow them. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon and Celeste's silver light was fading. She smiled and waved lightly as she faded from their view, her quiet laughter filling the gardens.

"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered to their mystical guide, the person who had led Eugene to her and had returned her daughter safely to her.

As the sun rose higher in the sky Eugene and Rapunzel slipped onto the forest path that would lead them back to their home and family. As they walked through the forest, Eugene told Rapunzel about how he'd met Celeste and her likely role in Gothel's defeat. They hadn't found her body, but both were willing to bet that the pile of dirt had been what was left of her. They both wonder how Celeste could have done that to Gothel and what she really had been.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it's short. What Celeste really is is implied, but if you don't get it, just PM me and I'll tell you. Next chapter will be a semi-epilogue and will mostly go over Celeste's past and if you haven't figured out what she is already, you will when you're finished with the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter posted by the end of this week. (Spring Break and all) I still need to know if you all want an epilogue. So far only one person has said they wanted one. **

**Now for reviewer. A huge thank you to Princess Shahrazad for re-reading the whole story and reviewing each chapter. I thank you for the time and effort you put into it. The others who reviewed are:**

**Non Malum**

**Icecreampopstar**

**MMShadowWolf**

**doctor-emily001**

**SparkleWolf7000**

**Princess Shahrazad**

**Pixaria**

**Thank yous and hugs to you all. Reviews mean so much to me, inspire me to write, and make me happy inside when I come home from a miserable day at school where high schoolers are cruel and horrible and make me want to transfer to a different school in a different state. Thank you to you all and for those who don't normally review, please do. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page. Thanks again. Sayonara!**


	9. Answers and Finding Peace

**So sorry for the late update everyone. I've had Driver's Ed all of last week and the Sunday before I tried to post this, but the site wouldn't let me log in. Now its fixed, finally! **

**This is my longest ever chapter! I'm so psyched! **

**I hope everyone approves of the new name, seeing as only four people voted on the poll, I just went with the one with the most votes.**

**I'm very disappointed, only two reviews for the last chapter. **

**I changed Celeste's age in chapter five. She was just taking on a personality much older than the age I gave her. **

**Here's the last chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

In the excitement over Rapunzel and Solaria's return, Eugene and Rapunzel had been back for almost a month before either of them had thought to ask the king or queen about the old castle and Celeste.

They day they asked was the day Celeste's history and identity had become clear. When they asked, the king had told them that he only knew that the castle had been the former home of Coronan kings and queens hundreds of years before. The queen, however, had known much more. She brought out an extremely old book. It was a history of the royal family, and inside the book was a painting of the castle. The queen turned to a page and then held the book out to them.

"Was this the girl?" The queen asked.

Inside the book was a portrait of a young woman of seventeen or eighteen. She had long black hair and icy blue eyes. Eugene and Rapunzel gasped.

It was Celeste; only the girl in the portrait wore an icy blue and silver gown with diamond and sapphire jewelry. Her hair was pinned up into a messy bun, held in place by a shimmering white gold tiara. She had a sweet smile that would melt the hardest hearts. It was the same smile that she'd given Rapunzel before she had vanished.

After reading more from the book, they had learned that she had been Corona's crown princess nearly three hundred years before. At fifteen, she had fallen ill with an unknown disease. When she died, her parents had buried her in a glass coffin, deep in the bowels of the ancient castle. After her death, they had built the new castle, the castle the Coronan monarchs lived in now. Her parents were buried in the royal cemetery outside the capital.

"She's buried all alone in that old castle. Do you think she'd be angry if we moved her body here and buried her with her family?" Rapunzel asked Eugene, later that afternoon.

"I think she wouldn't mind at all. I wonder if that's why she led me to the castle, so that eventually we'd find out who she was and move her body here." Eugene said, kissing Rapunzel on the forehead.

Solaria giggled happily in Rapunzel's arms, giving her affirmative to the idea.

Two Days Later

Rapunzel and Eugene stood inside the ancient castle. Some soldiers and horses were waiting outside for them, to help bring Celeste's body back to the capital. They had been searching most of the day for her body.

All of a sudden, a chill swept through the air and Celeste appeared. She was so faint that you could see through her and her form flickered.

"Will you guide us one last time?" Eugene asked.

Celeste smiled and turned, seeming to know their purpose, and floated away from them.

They followed her through stone hall and corridor, into a large room. It had obviously been a bedroom, with a large bed, worn with hundreds of years of existence, as well as a large wardrobe, desk, tables, chairs, and everything else a bedroom needs.

"Was this your room? Is this where you died?" Rapunzel asked, mystified.

Celeste smiled and nodded, her faint hand brushing over the bed. Then, she pointed to a rug on the floor. Under the rug was a worn wooden door.

Eugene pulled the door open and lifted Rapunzel down onto the stairs. He looked back for Celeste, who had once again vanished. He jumped down next to Rapunzel. The stairs were old and made of crumbling stone.

After many close calls and nearly ten minutes of walking, they reached the bottom of the stairs. A large circular room was stood before them, carved out of the rock. The air was cold and dank.

In the center of the room was the glass coffin. Rapunzel pulled her hand out of Eugene's and walked to the center of the room. When she looked down at the see-through coffin lid, she took a startled step back. Eugene rushed to her side and when he saw the coffin, stood shocked still in amazement.

Inside the coffin laid Celeste, but not just her skeleton, as they'd expected. Celeste's body appeared as if she had only died yesterday. Her icy blue gown shown in the candlelight, her black hair still thick and glowing, and her diamond and sapphire necklace and her white gold tiara flickered rainbows through the small space. She looked like a moon goddess.

Eugene went to lift the coffin, only to find that, although it was glass, it was far too heavy for him to lift. Rapunzel thought for a moment, then called out

"Celeste, could you please help use move your coffin outside?" she asked.

Suddenly, the coffin rose from it's stone setting and floated up the stairs. It moved so fast that Rapunzel and Eugene had to run to keep up with it. When they reached the gate to the castle, the coffin was sitting on the sled, much to the amazement of the soldiers, who looked as if they had seen a ghost.

After Eugene and the soldiers had check to see if everything was in order, he gave the order to depart. When just Rapunzel and Eugene were left, Celeste appeared, dressed just like her corpse. She smiled at them and waved goodbye. Closing her eyes, the wind suddenly picked up and both Celeste and the castle began to disappear.

Just before she vanished completely, Celeste whispered words that Rapunzel and Eugene would remember till the day they too left this world.

"Thank you and bless you. Live long, happy lives. I will always watch out for you and do what I can to protect you all. Take good care of my home." She whispered.

Then, she was gone, like a breath on a cold winter night. Rapunzel and Eugene looked back once before they left to bury Celeste with her family.

Celeste's point of view

I appeared to them when only they were left. They had done something that I had been longing to do for so long. I smiled, hoping my gratitude was evident on my face. Then, I waved goodbye. I closed my eyes, willing myself and my home to disappear. I couldn't wait to finally move on and to see my family again, after all these years.

Before I vanished, I wanted to make sure that they knew how much this ment to me.

"Thank you and bless you." I whispered, "Live long, happy lives. I will always watch out for you and do what I can to protect you all. Take good care of my home." By my home, I ment Corona. The land I would have ruled if only that illness hadn't taken me.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself disappear for the last time. A sense of peace washed over me. I opened my eyes and saw my family. I was finally where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**Yay! That's the end. Sorry that it took so long to post it and if it didn't end the way you wanted it to. I'm open to doing an epilogue, but so far only one person has let me know that they want one. For me to do one, I need to now if people are interested in one or if they're good with where its at. **

**Now for the reviewers for the last chapter:**

**QueenCobraWing**

**VampireCheerleader**

**Now for results.**

**This story has gotten 46 reviews, 32 story alerts, 26 favorite stories, 3 favorite authors, and 2 author alerts. **

**Thank you everyone, this story turned out to be far more popular and well liked than I could've ever hoped for. **

**I**** have one more request for you all; can we try to get the reviews to 60? That would mean the world to me. **

**And don't forget to let me know if you want an epilogue. **

**Thank you so much everyone for staying along for the ride and to everyone who reviewed my story. **

**Sayonara!**

**Sailor Dreamer95**


	10. Super Mega Important Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry this is so late. School's been hectic lately. I received quite a few reviews saying that the reviewers thought the story was too short. So, I've been thinking of ways to continue the story. The idea I have right now is to have Eugene and Rapunzel get taken back in time to view Celeste's past and how she really died. The other option is to have a time skip and have Solaria, between the ages of 14 to 17, taken back in time to view Celeste's past and see the girl who played a main role in saving her and her mom. If you don't like these ideas or just want the story to end here, leave me a review or shoot me a PM and give me an idea or tell me you want the story stopped here. If enough people want it continued, but don't like the idea I have to continue it, I'll set up a poll on my profile that will have other ideas, including ones sent to me by reviewers. I'll only continue, though, if enough people let me know they want me to continue, which, if it goes like it did when I asked if people wanted an epilogue, won't probably happen. So if you even slightly want my story to continue, let me know. Thanks everyone for supporting this story. See you hopefully in the next chapter!

P.S. I've changed Celeste's age again in chapter 5 and 9 because for what I have planned if I continue, she'll need to be older. Thanks everyone!


	11. Continuing Important Author's Note

Alright everyone I'm back. I'm quite disappointed, only one person reviewed about if I should continue or not. Because of that, I'm putting this on hiatus until more people let me know if they want me to continue this. In the meantime, I'll be starting a Romeo and Juliet story that, as planned so far, will NOT end in tragedy (because I have enough depression in my life right now, thank you very much. So I really don't want to be depressing anyone else out.) So, if you want this story continued, let me know or this story WILL stay on hiatus. Thanks everyone and please check out my new story. I'm going to start typing it as soon as I'm done with this. So far I have the first three chapters of my new story done, and the first chapter for this story. I hope to see you guys in my new story. Review! Sayanora!


	12. Not an update, authors note

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay. I've lost all inspiration for this story, so I've decided to mark this as complete. If I get the inspiration back for this story, then I may continue it at a later date. So sorry everyone. On a somewhat connected note, I'm currently working on a Harry Potter fic because I saw the new movie and am obsessed with Severus Snape. (Why did she have to kill him?) So if you like Harry Potter it will be up in the next few days, possibly the next few hours if I'm able to get it typed fast enough. Again, sorry to those who were fans, but I just don't have the inspiration to continue it. If someone else wants to continue it, let me know.


End file.
